


Just A Moment

by Silence_burns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No Smut, it's pretty brief i think, q being a cutie, there's nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine making out with Q in a spare room.





	Just A Moment

You looked down at the mountain of papers mercilessly, but it didn’t shrink even a bit. The more you stared at it, the bigger it looked, actually. The young man standing on the other side of your desk seemed to do the opposite. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up at you. You were sure he was 25, 26 max. Trainees were getting younger and younger, but rarely was it a good thing.

“I thought I was clear about it yesterday,” you said in a low, steady voice. After your second trainee, you learned it was the best tone to use on them. 

You were at Q’s lab, where you had to do the majority of your work as of late. He was showing Bond some new gadget behind your back, trying to seem all adult and professional, even though he wasn’t much older than the poor boy in front of you. Besides, you knew Bond and him were trying not to laugh and remain cool at your show.

The man seemed to get smaller and smaller.

“I know, I’ve tried…”

“If I recall it right, I told you to finish those papers before I come back today. The most interesting thing is, they are not only not-finished, but they seem to have multiplied over the night. Are you a magician, Mike?”

“I’m Matt… I’d started them but then came Miss Moneypenny and gave me another load and another one a few hours later…”

“And what have I told you to do on occasions like that..?” you looked at him expectantly. He slouched even more.

“To refuse or send them back to her office when she goes home… But I couldn’t do it! She told me she needed them for today!”

“And haven’t _I_ told _you_ , _my_ trainee, that you belong to me and you should listen only to me since I am the one with the power to fire you?” you raised an eyebrow, calming down his outburst.

Q had to ‘look for something’ on the other side of the lab not to let Matt hear his laugh. Bond had a stone-cold expression, handling the situation pretty well.

“And now, after you messed this simple thing up, I’m going to have to start with fixing your mess instead of doing what M himself asked me to do today. Would you like to tell him that face-to-face?”

The trainee paled, shaking his head rapidly, but couldn’t form a proper sentence. He looked like he was going to cry. You decided that was enough for today.

“Okay, whatever. I’ll give you one more chance if you finish all of this before I go home,” you waved your hand dissmissingly, turning away.

“Thank you! I won’t disappoint you again!” he promised, taking all the papers and rushing to his small, box-like office two floors higher.

You sat down on your chair with a content huff. Bond finally cracked a smile.

“You’re using them again?”

“Of course. You’d do the same, don’t lie.”

“Maybe,” Bond shrugged. “But aren’t you worried he’ll mess it up?”

“Nah, Moneypenny promised to give him some old papers. And Q will check out mine if that boy ever brings them back.”

“You sure know how to use those around you, don’t you?” Bond smirked, taking the small thing Q prepared for him.

“What can I say? Everyone has a talent,” you winked at him proudly. “You’ve got another mission?”

“Yup,” he moved past you, heading to the door.

“Send me a postcard!”

You smiled after you lost sight of him. The lab was much more silent once it was only you and Q left.

“Why do you always ask him for them?” Q inquired, sitting back at his place, surrounded by multiple monitors.

“Because you hate postcards.”

“I don’t hate them, I only hate the ones you stick on my fridge, my shelves, put on my desk…”

“Okay, I get it. What are you looking at?” you moved to him, leaning on his shoulders and putting your head on his. He tensed, but stopped scolding you for doing that some time ago.

“Just checking if our lovely agent decides to take the car I told him to. He sometimes has problems with that. Besides, don’t be too hard on that boy. He’s trying.”

“They all are trying – the problem is they don’t do it well enough. What, are you jealous?” you smirked, moving closer to his ear. He gulped, but didn’t move, still looking at the same point, even though it was clear he didn’t see anything.

“Of course not,” he replied quickly, his voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

“You sure?”

Your finger moved slowly down his throat, his pulse was racing under the soft touch.

“You know we can’t do it here,” he barely whispered, leaning back into you.

“Maybe not, but from what I can see through your cameras, you left the storeroom clear…”

He surprised you, standing up quickly and moving to the room on the right. He tried to look cool and casual, because in MI6 you never knew if you were being watched or checked on. You could still see Q’s reddened face and his fast breath. You acted like you looked for something on his desk before moving to the small store too, disappearing from the camera’s view.

He almost pulled you in, embracing you tightly and crashing his lips over yours in a long, needy kiss.

“I didn’t know I worked you up so well…” you managed to murmur with a proud smile, watching Q from under your lashes.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before pushing you to the wall.

“You surely do have some talents.”

You moaned when his lips found your throat. You brushed his hair just the way he liked it. His hands skimmed over your hips, still shaky and uncertain, but both of you were slowly working on that.

That was, until someone came into the lab, calling you.

You freezed, suddenly aware of footsteps approaching your place. You pushed past Q who rushed to find his glasses, lost at some point.

“What do you want, Mick?” you gasped, still not fully controlling your breath. You leaned on the shelves casually, crossing your arms not to let him see your crumpled shirt.

Your trainee stood near Q’s desk with some papers in his hands, looking a little lost, but searching for something.

“I wanted to ask the Quartermaster something, I’m not sure what I should fill in here… It’ll only take a moment, but I can’t see him anywhere…?”

“He’s busy.”

“I promise, he’ll just take a quick look at it…”

“He’s busy,” you repeated with the steel in your voice that made the boy look at you with more attention.

He paled when understanding crossed his face and for a moment you thought he’d collapse.

“Don’t. Say. A word,” you warned him before he managed to say anything more. “Do you want this job?”

He swallowed with difficulty, nodding. He looked at you with eyes wide open and fear clearly seen in them.

“From now on, you handle _every_ damn paper that is sent to me. If you have questions that you can’t deal with alone, you go to Moneypenny or message me. You didn’t see anything. You didn’t hear anything. If you say _a word_ , I’ll make your life a living hell. Got it?”

He nodded one more time before rushing to the door, not daring a glance back. You closed your eyes, massaging them with one hand.

“We’re screwed,” Q muttered from the storeroom.

You turned and went back to it.

“We’re not. I’m pretty sure he won’t say anything, and even if he does, they won’t fire us for something like that. Bond has messed up more times and much more dramatically. We didn’t even destroy anything.”

Q hid his face in his hands, his glasses hooked on his V-neck.

“We were supposed to show him how the job here looked. We were supposed to be responsible.”

“At least we showed him the real life in MI6. If he breaks and says anything, we’ll at least be sure he is no material for a spy,” you shrugged with a smile.

He gave you a death glare.

“This is not funny.”

“Maybe not, but at least we’re sure he won’t bother us for the rest of the day.”

“So…?”

You took his glasses, putting them on one of the shelves.

“Do you really have to ask…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
